A new meaning to the word, Zoinks!
by dracosdork
Summary: The gang finds another mystery but this time feelings are revealed between two of teenagers.Male/Male...Fred/Shaggy...Slash/ Yaoi...COMPLETE--ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Scooby-Doo characters. They belong to Hanna-Barbera.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. Please enjoy and review.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A New Meaning to the Word 'Zoinks'

"Look gang, there's a house up ahead, maybe we can see if we can stay there for the night." Said Fred.

Hearing him talk always gave Shaggy the chills. He always liked Fred's voice, ever since they first met in gym class in high school. As he stared out the window to see where they were headed, he remembered back to the day they first met.

Flashback

"_Everyone say 'Hello' to our new student Fred Jones. Now that's out of the way, it's time for dodge ball. Our captains will be the new guy and Adams. Pick your teams."_

_As he stood in the back silently, while others were joining their designated teams, he couldn't help but to think that Fred seemed different from the rest he… "Rogers! You're on team Jones. Go Now! Move it!" _

_As the game continued on, Shaggy couldn't help but to keep staring at Fred, which distracted him from the ball that was flying towards him and hitting him in the head. "Adams team wins! Now go hit the showers! Rogers get up and put the balls away!" _

_As everyone walked away, Shaggy was still lying on the floor. As he sat up, he saw Fred running towards him and stopped right in front of him. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine. You get used to it after awhile." _

"_Hi! I'm Fred." _

"_I'm Norville, but you everyone around here calls me Shaggy." _

_As they continued cleaning up, Fred asked him an obvious question. "Why are you called Shaggy? If you don't mind me asking?" _

"_No, not at all. I got that name because I kind of look like a shaggy dog." _

"_Oh. I don't think you look that shaggy."_

"_Uhhh… thanks." After that they became good friends. They didn't meet Velma and Daphne until their senior year._

End Flashback

As the gang headed up the steps that led to a spooky, abandon looking house, Shaggy had a bad feeling that they were going to end up solving another mystery.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hello! Is there anyone home?" Shouted Fred as he knocked.

After waiting outside for a few minutes, the door opened to reveal an elderly man, with a scowl on his face.

"Who do you think you are, banging on people's door at 10 o'clock at night? People are trying to sleep!"

"Sir, we didn't mean to wake you, but we got lost and we need a place to stay for the night." The old man took a step closer to Fred and examined him through squinty eyes.

"You wouldn't wanna stay here 'cause this place is haunted by Count Dracula, himself."

'Why do we always find the places with demented old people inside.' Thought Fred.

"Sir, can we please just stay the night? We're very tired and we've been driving all day. Please sir, we won't be any trouble."

"All right then. Come in." said the old man reluctantly. "I'm Monty, by the way."

"Hi! I'm Fred, that's Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy."

"Well, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"The girls can sleep in here, and you boys can sleep in the room across from it. If you need extra blankets, they're located in the closets. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" said the gang in unison.

'Yet again, we're stuck in a haunted house.' Thought Shaggy.

"Gee wiz! Do you really think that Dracula is really haunting this place?" asked Daphne.

"Of course not Daphne, don't be so naïve." Stated Velma. "It's probably just someone dressed as him to get old man Monty to move out."

"Come on gang, why don't we just try to get some sleep and forget about this whole Dracula thing." Said Fred.

"All right then. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

As Shaggy watched Velma and Daphne go into their room, he couldn't help but to think why Fred would have a crush on someone like Daphne. She wasn't that smart and she was always getting herself kidnapped. Maybe he liked being a knight in shining armor and rescuing the damsel in distress.

After going into his room and getting cushy in the only bed that was left, the same question was running through his head. 'What does she have that would make Fred like her so much?' As he kept asking himself that question, he finally drifted to sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Psst … Shaggy are you asleep?" asked Fred, although he already knew the answer to that. He could hear soft snores coming from the other bed. For some reason he couldn't fall asleep. And every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Shaggy. He couldn't help but to worry about him because he didn't seem like himself lately. He was to quiet and he looked a little sad. Come to think of it, he's seemed a little distracted lately. And he hasn't been eating as much as he usually does.

As Fred tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, he heard the door being thrown open and saw Daphne and Velma running into the room screaming.

"Like, what's with all the screaming." Asked Shaggy.

"Dracula! We saw him!" stated a frightened looking Velma.

"Freddy, he was bent over me! I think he was going to bite me and turn me into a vampire!" said Daphne, while balling her eyes out.

Fred got out of bed and started heading towards the other room. "You three stay here, me and Shaggy will try to see if he's still there."

"Ahh… Fred do I have to go, can't I stay here?"

"Come on Shaggy don't be chicken." And off they went into the other room.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Well, I don't see anyone. What about you Shaggy?"

"No, I don't see anyone either."

"Well, come on, let's go back to the other room." As they started to head back across the hall, they heard someone scream.

"Fred, like that sounded like old man Monty." Fred and Shaggy ran towards the old man's room, and as they reached it they heard him scream again. As they burst into the room, they saw Monty being dragged to the window by Dracula.

"Zoinks! Dracula does exist!"

Fred went dashing to the window, but before he could get there, Monty and Dracula were gone.

"Dang it! He got old man Monty before I could save him." Said Fred upsettingly.

"Freddy, what happened? Where's old man Monty?" asked Daphne.

"Daphne, isn't it obvious that Dracula got him." Stated Velma.

"Gang let's split up and try to see if we can find old man Monty or Dracula. Shaggy, you and Scooby look downstairs, and Velma, Daphne, and I will search up here. We'll meet back here in an hour if we can't find anything."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Like, come on Scoob, let's get this over with." Said Shaggy depressingly.

"Raggy, wruts wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired of this whole mystery solving thing."

"Raggy? Wrut relse ris wrong?" Shaggy looked over at Scooby and stopped. He sighed.

"Scooby, have you ever wondered why Fred always splits us up to were he ends up with the girls and I'm paired with you?"

"Nro."

"Oh…"

"Raggy roes ris rave to dro writh rou riking Reddy?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Raggy?"

"Like, is it really that obvious that I like him?"

"Rof rourse rit is."

"Maybe, that's why Fred always goes with the girls because he knows I-"

"Raggy! Rehind Rou!" Shaggy slowly turned around and was standing face to face with Dracula.

"Like Zoinks! Scooby run for it!"

As Scooby and Shaggy ran with Dracula on their tails, Scooby, without realizing it, had stepped on button that opened a trap door. Shaggy fell into the trap and the door closed automatically behind him.

"Raggy!" yelled Scooby.

"Scooby, go and find Fred and the girls and get help. I'll be fine down here." As Shaggy heard Scooby leave, he decided that being in an empty room would give him some time to think.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile… Velma, Daphne, and Fred are upstairs searching the study.

"Jinkies! Freddy, look at this."

"What is it Velma?"

"It seems that old man Monty has gotten sale offers for this house, but he has turned them all down."

'Leave it to Velma to find the best clues.' Thought Fred.

"It also seems that some of the people who have made the offers have also made some promising threats to him as well."

"Velma, does it say who has made-"

"Daphne! Look out!" As Daphne turned around, she saw Dracula, who was trying to bite her.

"Daphne, run!" shouted Fred.

But Daphne was too shocked to move, so Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. As she came back to life, she realized what happened and ended up running faster than everyone else. Velma and Fred tried to keep up with her, but she was already headed downstairs. Fred stopped dead in his tracks and wondered why Dracula stopped chasing them. He then turned around and saw him holding a book open.

"Fred, what are you doing? Run-" Velma stopped and saw that the vampire wasn't moving. "Why do you think he's just standing there?" asked Velma.

"I don't know, but I'm going to- Ahhh!" Before Fred could finish his sentence, Dracula pushed a button that was hidden in the book, which opened a trap door.

"Freddy!" cried Velma. As she turned to face the vampire, she realized he was gone. 'I better go find the rest of the gang and tell them what happened.' Thought Velma. So she headed downstairs.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shaggy was still in the room wondering what was taking Scooby so long to get help.

"Ahh! Umpf!"

"Ouch!" Shaggy was knocked down to the floor, but he couldn't figure out whom it was.

"Like, that hurt man!"

"Shaggy, is that you?"

"Fred? How did you get down here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Here, let me help you up."

"Uhh…thanks." As Fred helped Shaggy to his feet, Shaggy couldn't help but to think how nice Fred smelled and how strong he was and-

"How long have you been down here?"

"About ten minutes or so. Scooby went to go get help."

"Did you try to see if there was another way out?"

"I did."

"And?"

"There isn't. Were stuck here until Scooby comes back with help."

As they sat in the dark, Shaggy couldn't help but to think of this as one of his most awkward moments. He was stuck in a dark room with his crush; he couldn't help but to think of this of being awkward.

"So…"

"So…"

"Ya know, for being such good friends, we don't have much to talk about, do we?" said Fred.

"Haha…uh yeah."

And so they sat in the dark, silent, for a few minutes, until one of them spoke.

"Fred, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you always split us up to were you go with Daphne and Velma and I go with Scooby? Is it because you like Daphne so much?"

Fred sighed. "Shaggy, it's not like that. I don't like Daphne at all. Personally, I think she's annoying, and clingy. If anything, she's the one that likes me."

"Well, then why do you always go with them?" Shaggy couldn't help but to sound a little upset when he spoke.

"It's because I know you can take care of yourself and it's because I…I…"

"You what?"

"I like…"

"You like who? Velma?"

"No! I like You! Okay! There I said it, are you happy now? I like you and I didn't think you'd want to be around me. I knew you always-"

Before Fred could finish his sentence, Shaggy was kissing him. As he pulled away from the kiss, he had a big smile on his face.

"What?" asked a very surprised Fred.

"All this time I was worried that you didn't like me at all, and now I'm kind of glad that you have feelings for me." Fred got closer to Shaggy and he pulled him into a nice, tender kiss.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Daphne kept running, until she bumped into someone.

"Rouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Raphne."

"Scooby. Am I glad to see you. Where's Shaggy?"

"Re rell into a rap roor. Re rent me to rind rou, Relma, and Reddy."

"Daphne, Scooby. Boy, am I glad I found you two."

"Velma, where's Freddy?"

"He fell into a trap door. Scooby where's Shaggy?"

"Re ralso rell into a rap roor."

"Hmmm… What if they're in the same room? Scooby, can you take us to where he fell?"

"Rof rourse. Rollow me." As they walked into the living room, Scooby stopped short. This caused Velma to bump into Daphne and Daphne to bump into Scooby.

"Scooby, what's wrong?" asked Daphne.

"Rhe rap roor ras right rere, rut now rits grone." Velma walked over to where Scooby was pointing, and she couldn't seem to find any evidence that lead to them finding a door.

"Hmmm… That's strange."

"What?"

"It seems that there was a door here, but now it's been sealed shut to make it seem that there was never one in the first place."

"But, how could that be?"

"Daphne, isn't it obvious that someone is trying to get rid of us. They want us gone, as well as old man Monty. Well, they're gonnna have to do better than that. Come one, lets go find Freddy and Shaggy." And so off they went in search of their friends.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile…back in the secret room.

Fred and Shaggy were just finishing up another make-out session when Fred tried to grope Shaggy.

"Like, Fred, what are you doing?"

"Shaggy, I'm tired of just kissing you. I want to go further. I want to- Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm getting more comfortable for what's about to come." Stated Shaggy as he started undressing himself. Fred soon followed. As they stood there, staring at each other, Fred couldn't help but to smile. He soon began to laugh. Shaggy looked at him with big, sad puppy dog eyes and began to cry.

"Fred, I know I'm not that attractive, but you don't- "

"No, Shaggy, that's not it. I just noticed that you were wearing wonder woman underwear."

"Hey, what can I say? They make me feel manly." Fred stopped laughing as he noticed something else Shaggy was 'wearing'.

"Shaggy, what's that?"

"Uhhhh… Nothing."

"Is that a tattoo of a heart? And does it have my name written inside it?"

"Yeah. Why do you not like it?" Fred just shook his head.

"Come here you."

Shaggy walked over to Fred and was embraced into another tongue-tangling kiss. Fred pulled away from the heated kiss. But, just as Shaggy was about to protest, Fred started kissing Shaggy along his jaw line and down his neck, enjoying Shaggy's moans along the way. He worked his way from his neck to his chest, and stopped. He caught sight of one of Shaggy's nipples. He placed his hot mouth over one of the nubs, as one of his hands toyed with the other.

"Zoinks! Fred!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After suckling on his nipples, Fred removed his mouth and before Shaggy could protest, Fred's lips were on his. His tongue dueled for dominance with Shaggy's as he pushed him up against the wall.

Fred pushed Shaggy's hands up and over his head, pinning him to the wall, as he devoured the soft lips that had tempted him more times than he could imagine.

Shaggy was in a semi-state of shock and a full-blown arousal. Fred had him pinned up against a cold stonewall, wearing nothing but his underwear as his mouth was plundered. He had fantasized about this too many times too count. All the times during their adventures when he was squared away, alone, he would sometimes lock himself away and relieve some of his sexual frustrations. Sometimes he would even… Oh god! What was Freddy doing with his tongue?

Freddy clasped Shaggy's wrists with his left hand and kept him pinned, as his right ran over Shaggy's chest, tweaking his nipples. Shaggy moaned into his mouth and tried to snake his hands free from Freddy's grip, to no avail. Fred then moved his hand lower and soon it was on Shaggy's cock. Fred couldn't help but to moan into the kiss when Shaggy's hips bucked forward.

"Please…Fred…need…more." Pleaded Shaggy.

Fred looked into his eyes and saw that Shaggy wanted him…no, needed him.

"Leave these here." Commanded Fred.

He kissed Shaggy one last time and hooked his left hand on Shaggy's hip, while his right was still caressing him. As he stroked him one last time, he couldn't help but to smile as Shaggy groan when he removed his hand. He then hooked each index finger into the waistband of Shaggy's undies and yanked them right off of him.

Shaggy gasped in surprise and his mouth was soon captured into another spine-tingling kiss.

"Turn around." Fred whispered into his ear.

'God his voice is so sexy.' Thought Shaggy, as he turned around slowly to tease Freddy. 'Why should he have all the fun?'

As Shaggy turned around, trying to be sexy about it, Fred couldn't help but to back up a little and take in the sight that was in front of him. 'What a dork.' He thought as he saw Shaggy wiggle his butt a little. 'He has no clue how much he has affected me or how I can't stop thinking about him.'

Shaggy was finally facing the wall with his hands braced apart on it. Fred ran a finger from Shaggy's spine to his delectable ass, giving him the chills. His finger stopped and he soon felt Freddy's hands cup his ass. Fred knelt behind him and his hands parted his cheeks. He then swiped his tongue over his entrance. Shaggy's hips bucked forward.

"Zoinks!"

Fred smiled to himself and did it again, getting the same reaction. He then stuck his tongue into his passage and swirled it around. As he gave it one last lick and stood up, he was proud that he had a writhing Shaggy in front of him. Fred then took his finger and pushed it into the wet entrance. Shaggy hissed as Fred's finger entered him.

"Relax." Fred whispered into his ear. He then inserted another finger and started scissoring them to stretch him. Fred then inserted a third finger. After giving Shaggy some time to get use to the invasion in his anal cavity, he started to thrust his fingers upward, trying to find Shaggy's prostate.

Shaggy screamed with pleasure. Knowing he found his sweet spot, he thrust his fingers a few more times, hitting the prostate every time. He then removed his fingers and got a groaning Shaggy.

"Freddy… Please…need… you… now." Begged Shaggy, through pants.

Fred finally gave into his pleads and removed his boxers. He then pressed himself up against Shaggy, letting him feel the heat coming off of him. Shaggy tried to turn his head to see how big he was, but Fred captured his lips before he could even get a glimpse. Fred broke the kiss, and slowly began to enter him. Shaggy hissed at the pain.

"Shaggy, relax." Whispered Fred.

"Freddy, it hurts." Shaggy said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I know, but you have to relax. Please Norville."

'Norville. Did he just…Oh god!' Shaggy gasped as Fred started nibbling on his ear.

Fred could feel him start to relax. He knew using his real name would distract him. He slowly began to thrust into him. Fred kept the pace nice and slow, knowing Shaggy would need more time to adjust.

"Fred faster!"

'Well so much for letting him adjust.' He thought.

Freddy started to fasten his pace, having Shaggy meet him thrust for thrust. He then grabbed Shaggy's shaft and began moving his hand in rhythm with each thrust.

"Please, uh, Fred, uh, faster, uh." Demanded Shaggy.

Fred quickened his pace with his thrusts and his hand.

"Fred!" Cried Shaggy, with pleasure, as he came all over Fred's hand and the wall.

"Norville!" cried Fred.

He thrust a few more times before pulling out. Fred collapsed to the floor bringing Shaggy with him.

As they sat on the floor, panting heavily, curled up into each other's arms, Shaggy couldn't help but to think about what just happened. He has dreamt about this day for a while now, thinking that it would never happen, but it did. Fred and him had sex. They had become intimate with one another.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Velma, we looked everywhere and there's still no sight of them, and my feet are killing me." Complained Daphne.

"Daphne, we still haven't searched the basement and stop your whining. It's your own fault for wearing heels."

As the three of them walked into the living room, Scooby's ears perked up.

"Scooby, what is it?" Asked Velma.

"Rits Raggy and Reddy."

"Velma, can't we just rest for -"

"Daphne! Shush!"

As the room grew silent, Velma could hear someone panting, heavily. They walked further into the living room, and Scooby, without knowing it, stepped on the button, which opened the trap door.

"Jinkies!"

"Velma, what – Jeepers!"

"Raggy!"

Fred and Shaggy looked up, and saw their friends staring at them. Startled, they started grabbing their clothes, and got dressed quickly.

"Uhh… Uhh…" Shaggy stammered.

"Uh… Scooby what took you so long?" asked Fred.

Velma, Daphne, and Scooby just stood there; they were to shocked to move.

"Well, don't just stand there, help us out." Commanded Fred.

"Uhh…Right. Daphne, grab the rope that's on the table over there."

"Got it."

"Now, toss it down to the boys. Shaggy, hold onto Fred, and we'll pull you two up."

"Shaggy hold on tight." Said Fred with a smile.

As Daphne and Velma pulled Fred and Shaggy out, they were still surprised about what they saw. They couldn't help but to still have their mouths open, in shock. They just witnessed seeing their friends, naked, cuddling.

"Like, thanks for rescuing us." Said Shaggy bashfully.

"Your welcome." Said Velma.

They stood there for a while, in an awkward silence.

"Ha ha ha." Daphne soon busted out with laughter.

"Daphne, what's so funny?" asked Velma.

"I had a feeling there was something going on between you two, but I didn't know it was like this."

"Huh?" stated a confused Velma.

"Velma, isn't it obvious that these two have liked each other since they first met? I always knew Freddy had a thing for Shaggy, but now seeing that, just proves my theory."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you always knew?" asked Fred.

"Fred, I kept throwing myself at you, but you never took the bait. And plus I could tell by the way you stare at Shaggy, that you were -"

"Were what?" asked Shaggy.

Daphne stood there, silently, looking ghastly pale, until she spoke.

"Jeepers! Dracula! Run!"

"Jinkies!"

"Zoinks!"

The gang ran for it and headed out the doors, into the garden, until Dracula was out of sight. Even though Fred was out of breath, he couldn't help but to have a small smile on his face when Shaggy yelled 'Zoinks'.

"So…Daphne…what…were…you…saying?" asked an out of breath Shaggy.

"Never mind what she was saying, we need a plan to capture this so called 'Dracula'." Stated Fred.

"Don't worry, Freddy. I got the perfect plan. Here's what we do."

As Velma told everyone her plan, Shaggy couldn't help but to think about what the rest of what Daphne had to say.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Okay, Shaggy, remember all you and Scooby have to do is to get him to run right to were the 'X' is." Said Velma on the walkie-talkie. "Fred will be behind the first door to close it if anything goes wrong, and I'll be behind the other door to try and capture him. Daphne will be standing in the room, next to the trigger."

"Boy, I hope this works." Said Shaggy, to himself.

Shaggy and Scooby headed off towards the living room of the house, when Shaggy walked right into Dracula.

"Raggy Run!"

Shaggy and Scooby ran for it with Dracula right behind them. As they reached the living room, Velma slammed the door closed, when Dracula passed her.

"Daphne, Now!" yelled Velma.

Daphne stomped on the trigger, opening the trap door, which caused Dracula to fall into it.

"Good job, Shaggy." Said Fred, when he placed his hand on Shaggy's shoulder.

"Thanks Fred." Shaggy said with a huge smile on his face.

The gang stood around, talking, when they heard someone yelling.

"Help! Help Me! Let me out of here!"

"Come on gang, lets let this guy out and find out who he really is." Said Fred.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After they let 'Dracula' out, they heard a knock on the door. Fred walked over and answered it.

"Hi there. I'm Sheriff Jenkins. I was just curious as to whose van that is out there? Ya see, Monty -"

"Hi Sheriff. I'm Fred. The van out there belongs to my friends and me. It's a good thing you arrived."

"It is?"

"Yes it is. You see my friends and I captured someone, who was trying to scare Monty out of his house."

"Well then, I suppose it is a good thing I showed up. Now, lead me to this person you caught."

He's right over there, in the living room."

Fred and the Sheriff walked to were everyone else was. Sheriff Jenkins looked shocked when he saw who was standing before him.

"Is this?"

"Yup, that's right. The one and only Dracula." Stated Fred.

"But, he's not really Dracula. Its just a person dressed as him." Added Velma.

"Oh. Now that makes more sense. So tell me, who is the person behind the mask?"

"We were just getting to that part before you showed up, Sheriff." Said Daphne.

Velma reached for the mask and yanked it off the phony Dracula.

"Old Man Monty?" stated Fred confusedly.

"No, I ain't Monty. I'm his twin brother, Gil."

"Well then where's Mr. Monty at?" asked Daphne.

"He's been asleep in the attic the whole time. You see, after I pulled him out of the window, I climbed a ladder to the window in the attic and put him up there. When I went back up there, he was asleep, so I left him."

"What's with all the racket? I'm trying to sleep here. Gil, what are you doing here? You have no right being here."

"It turns out, sir. That Gil dressed up as Dracula, and started haunting your house." Said Fred.

"Ha! His house. This house belongs to me and he knows it."

"Why I oghta -"

"Calm down you two. Now, explain to us what you're talking about." Said the Sheriff, sternly.

"Ya see, Sheriff, when Monty and I were younger, we both fell in love. It just so happened to be with the same person."

"This is all over some girl?" asked the Sheriff.

"A girl? Heck no! It's all over our best friend and our lover, Billy, and how he left this house to the love of his life."

And so, Gil continued to tell them all about what happened between Monty, him, and Billy, but leaving out any gross or juicy details.

"…So ya see, this house really belongs to me."

"No it don't!"

"Yes it does!"

"Hold it!" yelled Shaggy. "Like, do you have a copy of his will?"

"Of course I do." Monty walked over to an old desk, and pulled open a drawer and handed the piece of paper to Shaggy.

"As you can see, this house belongs to me." Said Monty.

Shaggy looked over the will.

"Actually, like it belongs to both of you. It says so right here at the bottom. See Sheriff."

"He's right. It belongs to the both of you."

"Well, heck! I'm sorry I kept you out of this house, Gil."

"And I'm sorry I tried to scare you out of this place."

The two brothers then hugged and settled their differences.

"Well, that settles that. Lets go gang, we have a lot of driving to do." Said Fred as he head towards the front door.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The gang started to head towards the mystery machine, when Fred stopped. He saw Shaggy talking to Daphne.

"Daphne. Like, what was it that you were saying about Fred and me earlier?"

"Oh. Just that he was in love with you."

Shaggy turned around with a smile on his face and saw that Freddy stopped, so he headed towards him.

"Fred, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't help but to think of what we did in that house and how it just happened so fast. I wish we could have taken our time."

Shaggy smiled at Fred.

"We could have a repeat when we get to the hotel, and you can take all the time you want. Maybe I could be on top this time."

Fred's jaw dropped at the remark. He then stared at Shaggy and pulled him into a heated kiss. Daphne, Velma, and Scooby turned around to see what was taking their friends so long, when they saw them kissing.

"Velma, they're at it again." Whispered Daphne.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds coming or not?" shouted Velma.

"Yeah. We're coming." Said Fred and Shaggy in unison.

And so the gang went off in search for their hotel. And who knows, maybe Shaggy will get his wish after all.

The End

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to, please review. Thank you.


End file.
